Brighter Than the Sun
by cherryvanillaaa
Summary: Lex is starting to feel like herself again after the events on Bouvetoya Island... with a little help from a tall, dreadlocked knight in shining armor at her side!
1. This is how it starts

**Hey allll, guess who's back with another Lex/Scar story? ;) And this one's based off of "Brighter Than the Sun" by Colbie Caillat. Guys, I don't know what it is about these songs, but they keep giving me ideas (and it's totally not a bad thing)! SOooooo here's the story, I don't own the song, nor do I own AVP or any of their characters. Enjoy!**

For the first time in forever, Lex Woods awoke without all the lights on.

Her first thought, ironically, being _wow, my electric bill isn't gonna be_ completely _outrageous this time._ Aside from her silly self jibe, it really did feel like an accomplishment. Stretching luxuriously in her bed, the rays from the sun being the only light source through the curtains, she felt better than she had in a _long_ time.

A lot of things contributed to this, like the fact that a year and three months later, she was finally allowing herself to move on. She wasn't ignorant to think that she could ever move on completely - she already knew this would be a scar she would bear forever (both literally and figuratively). But she could accept it for what it was, and she could forgive herself.

It didn't hurt that she also had her partner in crime back. _That_ was a positive.

A smile crossed her lips as she lazed in her bed, folding her arms under her pillow behind her head. She had managed to _befriend_ an _extraterrestrial_ from _another planet..._ If someone had told her ten years ago that that would await her in the future, she would've laughed in their face and told them they needed counseling. Right now it didn't sound nearly as silly as it had a few days after the incident had happened; it was a bit more believable in her mind now that she'd spent over a year thinking about it (and now a few months living it, breathing it, etc.). And now, this creature, this alien - this _guy_ was now her best friend in the whole world (and _beyond_ , she liked to tease herself by thinking). This thing they had been through together had indeed been horrible, but it had brought them together.

As much as Lex hated the fact, she knew that it was because of this reason that she couldn't wish Bouvetoya hadn't happened. She wished with all her heart that there hadn't been casualties (on either side of the spectrum, as Scar had lost brothers as well), but if they hadn't gone in the first place, then there wouldn't have ever been the possibility of the two of them meeting. It was a small world, but what would the chances of meeting have been if it hadn't happened on the island? And if by some chance they _had_ met, what would the circumstances have been? And also, what would the actual meeting have been like? _Probably would've made my skull into one of his trophies he adores so much_. She shuddered at the thought - her friend definitely had some interesting hobbies.

In the past three months, Scar had figured out that she was not at _all_ impressed by his human skull trophies, and absolutely did _not_ want to hear about them. Begrudgingly, but understanding why, he didn't prod her about his escapades on Earth - unless of course he was describing scenery or something else that he'd seen. That is, describing being using all of clicking, hand motions, growling and broken english. It was kind of like charades, except he was able to speak some english, so it wasn't a complete guessing game. And the more he saw her, the more he learned. She knew he could understand everything she said - it was just getting him to actually talk to her in her own language that was a trial. Not that she minded - he didn't need to do that to make her happy.

Really, he didn't need to do _anything_ to make her happy other than exist. It sounded really cheesy, but she felt more connected with him, an alien, than she did with anyone on her home planet. She suspected that he felt the same; otherwise, he wouldn't be visiting her as frequently as he did.

And she certainly wasn't complaining. In fact, she actually was attempting to figure a lot out for the near future, such as how the _hell_ she was going to cope with her feelings for him.

Lex sighed, crossing one leg over the other under her sheets. It was certainly a dilemma in her mind. She didn't even know if he could feel such a thing, himself. It worried her more than she would ever let on. Idly, her finger stroked the warrior mark on her cheek, the fingers of her left hand tracing the familiar edges. This would eat her alive if she didn't get it out, and no one in her life knew about Scar but herself. Her therapist didn't even know that she had interacted with, ahem, _aliens_ during her nightmare journey.

Maybe she would start by asking if his species had such a thing as partnership, of the romantic aspect. Yeah, that sounded innocent enough. He probably wouldn't question her motives, and if he did, she would just pass it off as curiosity.

The fact that she actually cared what he thought about her said something. She didn't care what _anybody_ thought of her; she never had.

Lex knew how crazy it sounded to have a romantic interest in an alien - she was a rational minded woman, of course. But no one knew her quite like he did. No one understood her, but he came pretty damn close. No one made her feel like he did. Through all the time they'd spent together in the past few months, on his various visits to her planet, it had become even more clear. She sounded corny as hell, even to herself. She'd had boyfriends before, but hever had she felt this strongly; like the God damn love bug bit her right in the heart.

She could go on all day... Laying there, in her bed, feeling content for the first time in a long time, another thought came to her, and it made her snort: Who knew it would take a seven-foot-something humanoid with dreadlocks and mandibles to make her swoon.

 _Wow._


	2. Falling from the sky

**Hey peeps, here's chapter two! Gonna warn everyone in advance - although those of you who read that last one probably already know - this is gonna be cheesy as hell, buuut that works for these two, so whatever ;P Thank you so much to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed the first chapter :D Enjoy!**

Lex managed to get herself up and out of bed by ten in the a.m., which was actually pretty impressive considering she hadn't gotten home from her tour until around _two_ in the a.m. Right now, she was still living in her little cubby in the Adirondacks. It was a bit chilly, since it was still winter in upstate New York (and by a bit chilly, she meant _cold_ as _hell_ ). Lex had always liked the cold, and Bouvetoya, whilst colder than anything she'd ever experienced (in more ways than one), had done nothing to diminish her love for the crisp air. She knew that her intergalactic friend from the stars wasn't very keen on the cold, and this fact made her realize even more that he indeed had a soft spot for her; she suspected he wouldn't willingly come to this icebox for just anyone.

After dressing, she unhurridly began making breakfast. She had the day off, and she planned on doing absolutely _nothing_. Recently, she had started taking steady work again, and it was such a relief to be back at her game again. She loved her job; loved the self-fulfillment of it, as well as showing other people the beauty of the world. Her tours were continuing in the mountains right now, and she had taken a big group on a long hike yesterday that had tired her out. It had also taken a lot of her night up, which she had expected. That was why _today_ , she was going to park her sore butt on the couch, and kick back with some junk food and movies.

As she was eating her pancakes and bacon on the couch, flipping through tv channels, she found her mind wandering to her alien pal yet again. It was funny to think those of those two words in one sentance: alien pal. Who _ever_ in a million years would've thought? Lex had never really been one to believe in any of that anyways. She hadn't discounted it entirely - she knew, being a partial scientist, that many things were indeed possible, and didn't always have explanations. Truthfully, she had just never really thought about humanoids existing from other galaxies. Life on other planets, sure. Like water, and plants, and organisms that had capability of movement. But a seven foot tall, scale covered dude with dreadlocks and a pension for violence? _Hell_ no.

This had to be the _farthest_ thing in the universe away from how she thought her life would turn out. And there was still more to come. Lex wondered, as she often did, what was awaiting her in the future. Would this relationship - _friendship_ she had with this extraterrestrial continue? Would it escalate? Would he grow tired of her, and how very different she was from his race? Her brow furrowed at the thought; she didn't want to consider that.

A knocking sound came from her front door, and, mouth full, she turned her head towards it. Who would be visiting her at eleven a.m. on a Tuesday? Swallowing, she placed her plate on the couch cushion beside where she had been sitting, and rose to investigate. Pulling her sweater more tightly around her body, she crossed the short walk towards the entry to the house. Reaching one hand out, she peeked out the curtain, more of that bright sunlight streaming in through the window pane, making her squint to see who was at her door. A blonde woman, pretty face, waved excitedly back at her. _Karen_. _Holy_ shit. Lex had completely forgotten that she had invited her friend over to her home that morning for coffee; she hadn't seen the woman in _weeks_ , and Karen was finally back in the area after a brief vacation to the Bahamas.

Smiling back, Lex opened the heavy oak door and met her friend with open arms. "It's so good to see you! I'm so sorry, I _totally_ forgot; I feel like the worst friend ever!"

Squeezing her tight, Karen didn't sound the least bit upset, a smile in her voice as she replied cheerily, "Oh, no worries, you've been busy as all hell! I'm just glad you're here - it's been way too long!"

Apologizing again for having pajama's on, Lex invited Karen into the warm house. She decided to make more pancakes and bacon for her friend to share, as well as turning on her coffee maker, while the two engaged in idle, pleasent chit-chat. Karen and Lex hadn't been as close as they normally had been lately. But to be fair, Lex had never really been close with anybody - she didn't have a best friend. And the friends that she did have, she grew even more distant from after everything had happened in Bouvetoya. She looked forward to talking with Karen more often; it was always refreshing to get together and just hang out with a friend, talk about life, recent experiences, etc.

There was one recent life experience, though, that Lex planned on keeping to herself. Karen probably wouldn't take too lightly Lex talking about aliens after knowing about her supposed 'unstable' mental state since the events on the frozen island. Though nobody else but herself knew that aliens were the cause of that misfortune, but she planned to keep everything to herself just the same. For her own safety, and for Scar's.

A little while later, Lex and Karen were sitting on her couch, coffee mugs in hand, talking about another one of their friends, Mariah, who had recently gotten engaged. Lex had been so disconnected from everything, that she hadn't even known Mariah had met someone.

They were laughing about past dating experiences when there came a sudden _thud_ from the roof. Lex, eyes wide, swallowed her coffee noisily in realization, and Karen jumped.

"Oh, Jesus, Lex, that must scare the shit out of you every single time! That's the problem with living under the trees: once the snow comes crashing down, it sounds like an avalanche!" she giggled. Lex laughed with her, trying very hard to discern whether or not it was actually snow, or if it was something else. Some _one_ else. For a few moments, there was no other noise besides Karen speaking, continuing their subject from before, and Lex was just about to relax when the scrabbling of feet ( _claws_ ) on her roof made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

 _Worst. Timing. Ever._

Lex had grown to really like Scar, but she had no idea how she was going to explain this one to Karen. _Crap_.

"Man, that stuff's really coming down!" Karen exclaimed, looking up at the ceiling, "Do you think my car's okay out there? It's under one of those giant pine trees,"

"Um, yeah, you know what? I'll go check on it." Lex stated, setting her coffee down on the table a little too forcefully, so some sloshed over the rim and onto her coffee table.

"Oh, I'll come wit-"

"Oh no, Karen, it's fine, really! It's cold out there, you stay in here where it's warm, I've got it, don't worry!" Lex said in a rush, practically running towards the door. Karen gave her a puzzled look before shrugging it off and sipping at her warm beverage.

Lex practically threw her coat around her shoulders, not even zipping it up before she was out the door, slamming both of them shut in her haste. She had closed them just in time, too, because as soon as she did, a huge creature that seemed to fall straight from the sky (or rather, her roof) landed heavily on two feet in the snow right in front of her porch. Straightening from his crouched position, Scar stood to his full height, chittering in greeting at her.

"Scar, hey buddy, um, listen -" She barely made it off the porch before she was swept up into those massive arms and squeezed against that brick wall of a chest in a giant bear hug. "Ow, Scar, can't breathe..." She patted him on the back in greeting as he set her down on her feet, holding a hand on her shoulder to steady her. Swaying as she gazed up at him, she once again tried to explain the situation to him. "Hey, can you come back in, like, two hours? I, um, someone who doesn't know about you is h-"

"Lex?" Came a faint voice from behind her, growing louder as a creak preceded the door opening, "Are you alright? I hear voices."

Lex swung around towards her female friend, wondering how on _earth_ she was going to explain the massive being in front of her. _Well, this is going to be just great_.


	3. Lightening strikes the heart

**Chapter three was an ass-kicker lmao, i sat down and started writing till i couldn't no mo XD Here it is~ i still don't own AVP, or any of the characters. Karen is made up, fiction, zippo, zilch. Enjoy!**

Without even really thinking about it, Lex gave a shove at Scar's muscular arm and hissed, " _Quick, under the porch_!" When he gave her a doubtful look that she could feel even through the his mask, she shoved him again, harder, "Come on, _please_!"

"Hey, Lex, you okay?" came Karen's voice from behind her. Lex whipped her head around once more to face her friend, foot completely in her mouth. _This oughta be good._

"Karen, hey, listen, I have a really good explanation for this." She was waiting for her friend to register what she was seeing; waiting to see the shock and fear on her face, for her to-

"Okay," Karen replied, crunching out onto the snowy porch to look out at the surrounding forest, "For what?"

Lex would've been totally puzzled had she not seen the ever so slight movement of a large, clawed hand dissapearing underneath the porch. She visibly relaxed, mentally trying to cook up a way to justify her crazy outburst, "Uh, for-" The hand under the porch reappeared so the tips of the claws were peeking out into the daylight, accompanied by a sweep of dark rope-like appendages that could only be his 'hair'. "For- For forgetting. About you coming here today. I can explain."

"Oh," Karen waved a hand in the air dismissively, "Hon, I told you, don't worry about it. It happens to the best of us." She took a step off the porch, and Lex panicked briefly until the hand that was noticable slunk back into the shadows of the house. As long as Karen didn't get down on her hands and knees, she probably wouldn't see him now. _The fucking porch monster_. In the back of her mind, Lex wondered why he hadn't just gone invisible. He was completely capable of it, with the help from his wristband. Then she realized her probably thought her freaking out was funny, and he wanted to show off his speed and agility. _Bastard._

"The truth is," Lex stated, taking a deep breath, "I met someone."

Karen gasped in excitement and Lex noticed another slight movement coming from under the porch. "Oh, my God, that's great!" Karen exclaimed, hands flying to her face. "Who is he? How did you guys meet?!"

"I... met him on one of my tours out on the ice." It wasn't entirely a lie. "He was one of my clients on the expedition." Now it was.

"Oh, how romantic!" Karen gasped, "Was it love at first sight?"

Lex smirked at the thought, "Definitely not. He's so different from me - we butted heads more than once." Also not entirely a lie.

"And then you two fell for each other! Lex, I'm so happy for you! Does he at least live closeby?"

"No, he's..." Lex pondered: _He's from outer space_. "He's not from around here. He lives pretty far away." Just a couple of light years.

"Distance isn't necessarily a bad thing, though," Karen answered with a wink, "You get time to yourself."

"Exactly." That was how Lex had always felt. Until now. Honestly, she wouldn't mind if Scar had a permanent fixture on her planet; she enjoyed his company just as much as she enjoyed her alone time. And that was definitely saying something. "This one, though, I wouldn't mind having a little bit closer."

Karen looked shocked, "You must really like him."

Lex smiled, thinking of her alien friend, "I do." Then she wrapped her arms around herself, even though she wasnt really cold, "Let's go inside and talk some more, it's getting cold out here!" She looked back towards where Karen's car was parked, briefly, "And your car looks fine, nothing to-" She glanced back towards the house just in time to see Scar disappear into her living room, the door swinging behind him. _Oh. My. God._ "-worry about."

"Oh, stupid thing," Karen tisked, moving back towards Lex's front door, "I know I closed it."

"Um, Karen!" Lex said suddenly, brain working furiously to try and keep up this game. "Didn't you say you brought pictures of your sister's family?" she babbled.

"Oh, yes! Thanks for reminding me!" Karen started walking back towards her car, much to Lex's relief. "I want to show you the pictures from her wedding, she looked like an angel."

"Yes, I'd love to see them!" Lex replied, inching up onto the porch towards the door, "I'm just gonna throw some salt down so we don't kill ourselves on the ice." Leaning inside the house to grab her bucket of ice by the door, Lex hissed, " _I'm gonna kill you_ ," to seemingly thin air. A chortle of amusement answered her from the kitchen area, and she growled again before heading back outside. She wondered what he would do if she took a handful of salt and threw it at his face. Probably laugh at her. She made herself look busy on the porch, sprinkling salt down on the not very icy boards, while stimultaneously keeping an eye on the activity going on inside the house. From what she could tell, Scar was in invisible mode; she couldn't see him moving, nor could she hear him. The intergalactic hunter; silent, deadly, and a prankster. He owed her big time for this.

"Okay, I have a big box full of photos I want you to see - I found some of our old pictures from college!" Karen said cheerily, and Lex laughed.

"Oh boy, memories!" She pulled the door open to let Karen and her armful of stuff go in first, praying that she wouldn't come face to face with a seven foot alien. Her blood ran cold when Karen cried out in surprise, and she practically mowed the doorway down to get inside. _God damn him_.

"What, are you alright?!" Lex exclaimed, looking around to see: absolutely nothing. Her heart felt like a machine gun in her chest.

"Yeah, sorry to scare you Lex, I slipped on the floor; ugh, my boots are making a mess in here!" Karen stated, trying her best to wipe off the bottoms of her shoes on the door mat.

Lex felt like she was gonna need high blood pressure medication after this one. Or at least five of her anxiety pills. "It's okay, don't worry about it Kar, I'll clean up in a little while." Jokingly, she added, with a bit more volume and clarity, "I thought you saw a ghost, or something."

Karen laughed in reply, "Oh man, wouldn't that be something?" After taking her boots off, she made her way back towards the couch, and Lex noticed movement near the hallway. Scar was invisible, but there was always that slight glint that was still visible even in their spectrum. He went still when he noticed Lex watching him, and she very slowly shook her head at him. _Don't. You. Dare._ Almost gleefully, Scar once again stepped towards Karen, and from the glinting of the light on his near invisible form, Lex could tell he had his hand outstretched. Good Lord, was she babysitting a rowdy child this whole time? The biggest child ever, with inch long claws and deadly precision with a blade. When they were alone next time, Lex meant to ask him exactly how old in alien years he was compared to human years. Even with someone over hundreds of years old, she was still the mature one in this relationship.

Lex tried her hardest not to react suddenly; Karen would think she was insane if she just started freaking out at the empty hallway. She was attempting to think of a way to diffuse this situation without turning into psycho-lady. A bit stiffly, she walked over towards where Scar was standing by the shadowed hallway, and he ceased all movement. Smiling tightly, a glare in her eyes directed at him, she brushed past him a little more forcefully than necessary. She mouthed _behave_ at him before turning to walk over to the couch to sit by her friend. A large, hot hand smoothed through her hair as she passed, and despite her stern attitude towards him, she couldn't help but smile at that. She sat down on the couch between where Scar was standing and Karen was sitting, effectively blocking him from trying anything (for now).

Karen showed Lex the photos from her sister's wedding, and a few hours passed with more pictures being viewed, more chatting, more laughter, and surprisingly _no_ disturbances. Lex wondered, looking at her clock (the time now being 3:03pm) if Scar was even still in the house. His kind moved with such stealth, such control, that ninety nine percent of the time when he came to visit her, if he didn't allow himself to make a noise, she would never have known he was there. Karen was just getting up to leave, having a dinner date with her own fiance, and she and Lex were walking towards the door so Karen could grab her coat off of the hanger.

"So, next week?" Lex asked. She had really missed her friend; though Lex had never had a _best friend_ (until now, and he wasn't even human), she and Karen had always gotten on well. They'd gone to school together, been roomates in college for a time (until Lex had moved into a single, preferring solitude), and had remained in contact ever since. Lex honestly did look forward to more times with Karen - and maybe even with other actual human beings, at some point.

"That'll be perfect! Let me know when you're off!" Karen replied joyfully, slipping her coat on as Lex did the same. Just as they were about to exit the house, a deep, rattling trill came from behind them, near where the hallway leading to Lex's bedroom was. God _damnit_ , just when everything was going _smoothly_.

"What the hell was that?" Karen asked, leaning closer to look towards the source of the noise.

"Um, probably my furnace, it does that someti-"

The noise game again, this time from the kitchen. Getting closer.

"Are you sure, Lex? It sounds like it's here in the _room_ with us," This time, Karen's voice held an undertone of worry, her eyes darting around the interior of the home.

"I- um, there could be a raccoon, I thought I saw one coming out from under the house the other-" Lex stammered lamely, not even finishing her sentance before a growl - yes, a _growl_ \- came from right in front of them.

"... Lex?" Karen squeaked, now sounding a little bit more than worried.

"Karen," Lex returned as calmly as she could , "I have to tell you something."

Unfortunately, the 'something' she had to tell Karen about chose that exact moment to materialize right in front of their faces. Both women's heads slowly traced up the body of the creature in front of them before coming to a stop at his deadlocked, masked head.

Said creature cocked his head once to the left, almost inquisitively, before dropping to a crouch, throwing his arms back wide, and letting out an ear-splitting roar that Lex swore rattled the windows.

She didn't even get a chance to say Karen's name before her friend was screaming bloody murder, already having shoved past the door, and was tearing down the snowy walkway to her car, almost falling a few times in her haste. Both Lex and Scar watched as she, still screaming, jumped in her car and stomped on the gas, barely waiting until the car was even _on_. Lex didn't even think she had the door closed fully when she was spraying snow, gravel and ice on her way down the driveway going about sixty miles per hour.

Lex turned her head to look at Scar, who turned his head to look down at her as she sighed heavily through her nose, a murderous glare on her face.

"Great, _now_ we've _really_ done it."


	4. Swear you hit me like a vision

"Sometimes I wonder: Was I ever meant to have anything normal in my life?" Lex thought aloud, pacing back and forth across the floor in her living room. Scar sat on the couch, his masked face turning to watch her each time she passed in front of him, like an enraptured little kid. It was still one of the weirdest things she'd ever seen, him sitting on her couch. With his alien hunter garb and his mask and his dreadlocks, he looked hilariously out of place in her warm, cozy cabin in the woods.

"I don't mean _normal_ as in _white picket fence, lots of money_ kind of normal, although, what really _is_ normal?" She paused in her pacing, pondering this. She turned to face her very large friend who sat comfortably on her couch. "I mean normal like to have _friends_ , to go out for dinner, to the movies - things like _that_ , you know?"

He didn't know - there was no way he would, of course, except probably the 'friend' thing. He had to have comrades where he was from, on his home planet somewhere out there in deep space. The whole 'go out for dinner' and 'go to the movies' parts, she guaranteed that underneath his mask his golden eyes were wide with that "what the fuck Lex" look he gave her when he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Not that I ever wanted quote _normal_ \- I think it's overrated. I'm happy with my life - I wouldn't have it any other - well, there are a few things I would change, of course. A few hardships I've been through that I wish had gone a little differently. But they make you who you are, right? Bring you in the direction you need to go?" She stopped in her pacing once again, staring at her companion. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

Scar cocked his head to one side and let out a trill. Lex couldn't help but smile at him. He drove her nuts sometimes, but man, he really did make her smile.

She raised a pointed finger at him, "But I'm still mad at you for the whole Karen thing," A chuff that sounded suspiciously like laughter escaped him, and she shook the raised finger at him with emphasis, "I mean it, man, she was really _scared_! Now I probably won't ever get to talk to her again because she's afraid of my giant alien boyfriend!"

As soon as she'd said it, realizing her choice of words, she stopped completely in stark silence. _I cannot believe that just came out of my mouth_.

Much to her relief, Scar either didn't know what that meant, or he was ignoring her. Blinking, she realized that he was too busy paying attention to something else his alien senses had picked up on that was completely lost on her. She took a few steps towards him, and was assured that this was the reason for his indifference when she took a few steps towards him, and he didn't turn to acknowledge her. He was staring at her front door attentively, not moving an inch.

"Scar?" That was not his real name, she knew. She'd heard his real name, but there was no way she'd ever be able to pronounce it - not without mandibles, at least. He responded to Scar, though, because to her that was who he was. That was the name she'd always called him, since they'd met back in the pyramid on the island, and she'd grown tired of calling him ' _Hey'_. At this moment, it was kind of worrying her that he wasn't responding to her at all. He was scary still, a hunting instinct that she was certain was something his kind practiced from birth. If she didn't know any better, she would assume that he was a giant, carved statue to be marveled at. _What are you looking at?_ "Buddy, you're really starting to freak me out." she stated the obvious, which he didn't respond to either. "Scar."

Without warning, he rose from his seat on the couch with a speed that surprised her. It didn't surprise her that he could move that fast, but surprised her with the suddenness of it. And the urgency. He was now fully facing the door, and with one arm raised towards her, motioned slowly for her to get behind him.

The hair on her neck didn't even have time to raise before her front door burst open, and a swarm of black figures rushed in, filling the room before she even had a chance to cry out.

 **Wow,**  
 **this has been a long time coming. Long story short, I couldn't decide if I wanted to continue this story or if I wanted to just keep it as a short and write more shorts (which I plan on doing just cuz Adventures of Scar and Lex)**  
 **Then I was at work one day, and just decided to start adding on, and voilaaa! Looks like this one's got a bit more than I thought it did XD I hope you all enjoy, and thank you for your patience with my indecisiveness!**


End file.
